Book 2: Fate And Destiny
by zackayu
Summary: This is a sequel to Book 1: Magi Ninja. This is the continuation of Kagome's journey with her pups, Shippo and a certain blondie who loves ramen... Read and find out how Kagome makes good use of her powers from the alternate dimension! R&R! I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I'd like you to know that this is a sequel to Book 1: Magi Ninja. I personally recommend you to read the book 1 before reading this as you might find it slightly confusing :)**

**Nonetheless, Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was walking as far as possible from camp. Trying to relieve the stress and pain a silver haired hanyou brought to her. Why? A good question… let's recall what happened to her earlier.

~Flashback~

_Taisho Kagome Dreyar was waiting calmly for her hanyou friend who seemed to have run off to find his dead miko for reasons she herself would not want to know. He had been gone since afternoon and now the sun was setting._

_She sat comfortably with Shippo in her arms and her hands stroking his soft hair._

_"Mama?" his cute voice called out._

_"Yup?"_

_"You do know that they think you are in love with Inu baka right?" he grinned as he pointed towards Sango and Miroku who seemed to look uneasy as they watched the fire after Inuyasha left to find Kikyo._

_Kagome nodded her head and a small smile crept on her face. _

_"I just wish Naru was here." He whined softly._

_Kagome giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "So do I Shippo, so do I. it won't be too long before she joins us. So you can have fun with your imouto later alright?" she grinned cheekily at him as he smirked back at her._

_Kagome hugged her son tightly before setting him aside and stood up to gather her belongings._

_"Sango? I am going for a bath. Would you like to accompany me? I sense a hot spring nearby. Not too far from camp but far enough from perverts." She grinned hinting, at Miroku in silent warning._

_Sango immediately lit up and grinned at Kagome as she shot a death glare at Miroku. "Sure Kagome! I need a bath!" she smelled her armpits and made a gagging noise which made Kagome giggle and grabbed Sango's hand gently before pulling her to the direction of the hot spring._

_But before they left, Sango turned to glare at Miroku once more. "If I catch you peeping on us monk, your death shall be slow." She cracked her knuckles, causing the monk to swallow nervously._

_xXxXx_

_"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked with deep concern. Kagome slowly dipped her whole body into the warm and welcoming water and she turned to frown at Sango._

_"About what?" she asked confusedly._

_Sango looked at her with wide eyes. "About Inuyasha running off to find his bitch?" she asked with sarcasm which earned a humorous chuckle from Kagome._

_"It does not bother me Sango." She smiled at her sworn sister who looked at her incredulously. _

_"Why?" was all she asked as she helped apply the body shampoo Kagome brought onto her sister's back and helped her scrub._

_"Because my heart lies elsewhere." She sighed heavily when Sango shot her the look to spill her secrets. So she began telling her the truth about her real self. _

_The journey as a mage and ninja. Her son who turned daughter and her mates. How her other self from a parallel world merged with her and so on._

_By the time she finished explaining everything to Sango, the night has long set in and it was time to return to camp._

_Kagome took a glance at Sango as they were walking back to camp. "You took things rather smoothly Sango." She complimented. Earning a grin from Sango._

_"Well, you are like a sister to me. There is no reason for you to lie. I believe you Kagome. Every single word you said. And it will be a great advantage against Naraku." She beamed._

_When they reached back at camp. Inuyasha had just arrived and was demanding answers of Kagome's location from Miroku. Kagome took Sango's hand and placed a finger on her lips._

**_"Telekinesis: Mind Link"_**_ she linked her mind with Sango's and telepathically spoke to her._

_'Let's wait up and see what happens.' She told to Sango whose eyes were wide with shock._

_'But he will hurt Shippo afterwards!' Sango worried _

_'Don't worry. Just watch.'_

_"Oi brat! Where's Kagome?! The stupid monk doesn't want to tell me where she went to! So you better tell me or-"_

_"Or what? You'll beat the living daylights out of me? Really Inuyasha, how immature." Shippo sighed dramatically and Inuyasha who was steaming with anger._

_"Why you!" And then he lunged for the chibi Shippo who dodged his grab easily and landed swiftly on his head. "If that's how you plan on catching me, you'll fail miserably. And my mama has every right to do what she needs to when you were away rutting with that dead miko." He stated simply while scrunching up his face in disgust._

_He jumped away again when Inuyasha attempted to grab him and Shippo landed a few feet away from him. _

_"Don't you dare badmouth Kikyo! She is a hundred times better than-" he was cut off by Kagome._

_"Than who? Me? really Inuyasha, I thought I was more than a shard detector to you. at least a friend." A look of pure betrayal and hurt crossed her face and Inuyasha could feel his heart twisting with guilt. But instead of apologizing, he let his ego overwhelm him._

_"Keh. You're not worth anything Ka-Go-Me. you are a pathetic excuse of a miko that cannot be compared to Kikyo. The original is better than the co-" _

_"Sit!" he was plunged into the ground, making a crater, before he could even finish his sentence._

_"I was wrong to have thought that you'd be different than the others." Tears pooled in her eyes as she stomped off to take a breather. Nobody knew what she meant by 'others' except for Shippo. Though Sango had a rough idea on whom she meant._

_Shippo glared daggers at him and suddenly looked older than his small figure. "You know Inuyasha, I really thought you'd realize by now that Kagome is better than Kikyo. At least she accepted your species of a hanyou and offered you her friendship. You have done nothing but disgrace yourself and hurting those who really cares about you."_

_Just as those final words left Shippo's mouth, Inuyasha's ears drooped on his head and the impact of Shippo's words finally sank in his empty head. He was about to make chase after Kagome to apologize when a large black rip appeared at the direction Kagome had went to._

_Shippo was the first to react. His eyes beamed brighter. But Inuyasha scowled. "Naraku!" he left in the direction Kagome had been and went to 'save' her. Shippo cursed his under his breath and called to Kirara._

_Sango and Miroku, despite being lost at the current moment, mounted Kirara quickly as Shippo ordered her to follow Kagome's scent._

xFlashback Endsx

A familiar pull of magic seemed to be calling her. Then, an all too familiar black rip appeared right above her head in the sky. Her heart started pounding quickly. a familiar wave of _chakra_ rolled out of the void. A figure seemed to be walking out.

Kagome knew from first glance that the figure in question is a woman due to her large bosoms. A large grin swept on her face.

Kagome could feel the power rushing in her. She watched with excitement as the figure searched the area, seeming to sense her surrounding in search for something or _someone_. Then, as if realization hit upon her, she snapped her head right below her and her eyes found Kagome's.

Ocean blue met sapphire blue eyes. A similar grin graced the woman's features. She jumped down from the closing void and landed swiftly before Kagome.

"I finally reach you!" she grinned excitedly. Kagome felt herself pooling tears in her eyes as she took in the appearance of the woman who was in her early twenties before her. Her slightly tanned skin and her well toned body.

She was wearing that preposterous orange jumpsuit she favours so much since a long time ago which Kagome finds herself still remembers clearly as though it was yesterday. Her long blonde hair was braided neatly. The familiar three scars on each cheek was not as obvious as before but it was still there.

The woman had two swords hanging comfortably on her hips and she wore a white cloak with fiery patterns licking the bottom of the cloak.

The back of the cloak, written clearly in kanji, **Rokudaime Hokage/ Shodai Kogo(first empress)**.

The corners of Kagome's lips tugged into a smile. "So you made it huh. That something big I foresaw." Kagome said teasingly to the woman before her.

"Of course. I am afterall a Taisho" she winked.

**A/N: Andddd that's a wrap! For now that is.. *snickers* come on! Review! I hope you look forward to the inu taichi's reaction :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**A/N: Hello readers! I'd like you to know that this is a sequel to Book 1: Magi Ninja. I personally recommend you to read the book 1 before reading this as you might find it slightly confusing :)**

**Nonetheless, Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A soft shade of red crept on her cheeks. But before the blonde could say anything, Inuyasha burst from the trees and growled at her.

"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME! WIND SCAR!" he released his attack upon the two as Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara just arrived at the scene.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Shippo screamed out. Inuyasha, due to his stupidity and lack of brains, forgot that Kagome was right next to the _enemy._ His heart started pounding in worry as he might have killed the person he came to apologize to.

But he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw a pink barrier when the dust cleared. But anger started rolling off him again when he saw that Kagome had protected the enemy along.

He was about to charge off at the enemy when Kagome said, "SIT! Sit, sit, SIT! SIT!" he once again plunged into the welcoming taste of his best friend, the earth.

Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu tightly but a growl and glare from Shippo stopped her from attacking.

"Shippo? Is that you?" the woman's voice called out. Instantly, his glare changed into a heartwarming smile.

"Yup! It's me!" he grinned while wiggling his eyebrows up and down causing the woman to go into a fit of laughter.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at her before huffing to sit on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aniki! You look so cute like that! Even Kyuubi says so!" she giggled some more when a growl escaped Shippo's lips. Instantly the woman stopped laughing and sobered up but a large moronic grin was still on her face.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, to interrupt this, as what I can see, is a joyous reunion for the three of you. But I'm sure us three," he gestured to himself, Sango and a semi-conscious Inuyasha, "would like to know who she is." He smiled at her seductively which made Sango's eyebrows twitch with irritation.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to introduce myself…" she said sheepishly.

She stood up straight to her full height, towering over Kagome by a foot. She stood proud at 6 foot tall with a goofy grin on her face, "I am Taisho Naruko Dreyar, Rokudaime Hokage of Konahagakure. Empress of the lands of United Souls. I'm the best ninja, mage and demon! Next to mama and aniki of course! Believe it dattebayo!" she made a peace sign while grinning til her eyes were gone upwards.

There were mixed reactions. Miroku looked at her with a confused expression. Sango was grinning in understanding while Inuyasha…. Well he was crawling out of the crater with a death glare and scowl on his face.

"Taisho?" was the first thing that came out from Miroku's mouth, successfully gaining Inuyasha's attention. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha began to scream.

Naru placed both hands over her ears to cover for the piercing scream. "OW! What the hell?! Don't you know we have sensitive ears?! Kami! I wish Laxus otou-chan was here to smack you for that!" Instantly when the words left her mouth, Naruko regretted it.

The look on Kagome's face was enough to tell the inu taichi that whatever Naru said had hit a nerve. Her facial expression was blank.

"Okaa-chan…" Naru called out, shocking the inu taichi once again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh I'm so sorry mama!" she was about to continue rambling when Kagome hugged her tightly and instantly shut Naruko up. Naru brought her arms around Kagome's much smaller figure which scared her slightly but she pushed that thought aside when realization hit her as she glanced at Shippo.

"Mama, I think it's time for you to return to your true form." She said after a long while of silence which made the others fidget uncomfortably.

Inuyasha looked at Naru incredulously. "True form? What true form? Don't tell me she's working for Naraku! I knew you weren't as good as Kikyo! She wouldn't do this!" he yelled, hands on Tessaiga. The look on Naruko's face was dark and evil which made Inuyasha shudder in fear.

Kagome pulled away from Naruko and grinned at her and Shippo. "It's time." She breathed.

Shippo grinned excitedly and jumped down to stand beside Kagome. **"Art of Sealing: True Form Awaken."**

As Shippo and Kagome began to be engulfed in a bright light, Inuyasha grasped the hilt of Tessaiga tightly and took a step forward when Naruko appeared beside him.

**"Light Magic: Faeries Binding Soul Prison"** she pointed her index finger at Inuyasha and a white lightning escaped her fingers and landed on Inuyasha painlessly. But as the lightning disappeared into his body, white bandages protruded out of his chest and wrapped around his entire body, save his head. But his mouth was covered.

He struggled hard against it but in vain. Sango and Miroku looked at her with awe and slight fear and what she might do when the light before them got stronger and soon they were blinded with the light coming from Shippo and Kagome.

When it died down, no longer were the Kagome and Shippo they knew stood before them. It was a totally different people standing proudly.

Their eyes first fell upon Shippo. He stood tall and proud at 7 foot tall with an air of authority around him. He had red and purple streaks on both cheek.

He was wearing an open black jacket with pockets that showed his chiseled body proudly and an unknown black emblem on his chest.

He was wearing a pair of cargo pants that were taped around the ankles like Naruko's. There was an emblem on his forehead. A magenta crescent moon with a ten edged star in the centre of it with a blood red ruby in the middle of the star.

He had a large sword strapped to his back. It had a dark black hilt sheathed in a black scabbard decorated with blood red swirls. Sango blushed slightly at the sight of him. She turned to look at Miroku who was gaping at someone. She followed his trail and found herself gaping at Kagome's new self.

She grew to 6 foot 5 and her hair was braided like Naruko's. She was wearing a tight and short shirt that only covered her breast and revealed her well tone abs. On her left forearm was the same symbol as Shippo and Naru had however hers was in gold.

On her neck she wore a ten edged star with a sapphire in the middle of it.

She was wearing a tight black pair of pants and a pair of combat boots like Shippo's and Naru's. a golden hilt of a sword hanging on her silver belt but kept in place tightly. She had a white bow half her height strapped on her back.

But the most obvious change to her was the same magenta crescent moon with a ten edged star on her forehead. But instead of ruby, hers was a gem with a colour of gold and silver and hint of black swirling in the gem. She had two streaks of red on each cheek and a pair of fangs poking out of her lips and a pair of pointed ears. And a pair of claw like hands.

She grinned at them before scowling as she looked at herself. "Seriously, don't they have better clothes? Sheesh." She snapped her fingers and instantly her outfit changed. She was now wearing a familiar black and maroon an ANBU outfit.

Sango grinned at Kagome's outfit before giving her two thumbs up. "I like your style." She teased.

She was wearing a white shirt with a dark red corset from below her breast to her abdomen. The corset had two belts strapping the corset in place. Unknown to people the corset was an armor.

She had on a pair of kunoichi shorts and a magenta skirt covering her thighs. The skirt was cut all the way up to reveal her black shorts.

Shippo frowned slightly before snapping his fingers and a purple vest appeared in his hands. "You forgot the ANBU jacket mama." He said in his deep and masculine voice. Sango found herself blushing at his voice which was caught by Kagome who frowned slightly.

She took the jacket from Shippo and put it on. "Naru? Where's Inuyasha?" she glanced at her daughter who was grinning but now smiling sheepishly as she pointed to the worm like Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the bonded Inuyasha and grinned. "Good job but… we need him." She went to him and looked down at the hanyou before giving him a stare colder than Sesshomaru's.

"If I release you, swear on your pride and ego that you will not attack nor attempt to attack my daughter, son and myself. If you do, I will terminate you then and there. Is that clear?" she warned. Inuyasha nodded his head reluctantly in fear.

Satisfied, Kagome looked at the bindings before sighing, **"Faeries Binding Soul Prison: Release"** and within a split second, Inuyasha was released.

He glared at Naru but was outlived when Shippo dug his heel onto his head. "OWW! What the heck?!" he looked up to see a death glare that rivals Sesshomaru's on Shippo's face.

"If I so much see you look at my imouto, Inuyasha, know that I won't hesitate to kill you. You made a deal with mama, not me. And if you disrespect Kagome mama again. Your death will be slow and painful." with that he threw him one last glare before walking off to stand next to Naru who wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned at him.

"You do know I can take care of myself right Shippo? Besides, Gaara will be here in a few weeks… He'll just have to deal with the Tanuki." She snickered while Shippo smirked. Kagome looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gaara is coming? Why didn't you tell me?! My son-in-law is coming! Ohhhh this is exciting! We need to prep-" a hand covered her mouth.

"Mama, we need to kill Naraku remember?" Shippo said with a sigh, towering over his mother who had a blush gracing her cheeks. "Oh right…" She giggled nervously.

"Well, let's get going now shall we? Let's go find Kouga." She pointed east for their next destination to gather the shards.

**A/N: Andddd that's a wrap! SoooOooOoo... How was it? *smiles expectantly* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READDDDD!

Hi *waves excitedly while puffing cheeks* First of all, DON'T KILL ME

Second of all, I'M SORRY!

But this story will be short and sweet so that I can focus on book 3 without problems. Besides, Inuyasha plot is kinda short to me so I'll make things short. Gather the shards, kill the enemy and TADAAAAA

And NOOO I'm not going to tell you what the next crossover will be *snickers* BWAHAHAHAHAHA I'll give you a hint..

it's about a boy with hair that is Naruko's fav colour *snickers*


End file.
